


Boots and Socks (Day 24)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [24]
Category: Miracle Simulator (Webcomic)
Genre: Boots - Freeform, December OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Sophia thinks Milo needs a new pair of boots.
Relationships: Milo Park/Felix Torres
Series: December OTP Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229





	Boots and Socks (Day 24)

“Which is better? These or these?” Milo looked at the first pair, then the second pair. 

“I like the second choice.” Sophia put on the boots her brother chose. 

“What about you? What boots are you choosing?” Milo lifted up his pair, and Sophia almost had a heart attack. “Those? But they’re not as fancy!” Milo shrugged. 

“Do they have to be?” 

“Yes!” Milo flinched at how loud she yelled. 

“They’re just winter boots, though. They’re meant to get dirty and worn out.” 

“Yes, but every now and then, you have to know when too old is old! Here, I’ll ask your boyfriend!” 

“I don’t think he’s listening-” 

“Hi.” Felix’s face appeared on the tv. 

“Felix! Do you think Milo needs new boots?” Milo saw the evil glint in Felix’s eyes. 

“Why yes, I do. Make sure he gets two pairs. And some new socks too.” 

“What have I done to deserve this?” 


End file.
